A Family Holiday
''A Family Holiday ''is the thirty-sixth episode of "Generator Rex" and the fifteenth episode of the second season. Plot The episode opens with a demonstration at Moses labs. It's CEO Dr. Brandon Moses is fed up with Providence's millitant approach to E.V.O.s instead stating that if Science broke it, then science can fix it. Brandon introduces the crowd to a woman he identifys as Diane, mother of three, incurable E.V.O. and largely treated as a animal for several years. Diane is strapped into a large complicated looking machine and is, Mostly, turned back to Human form. Meanwhile Dr. Holiday is visiting her sister, for the first time identified as Beverly, to give her a birth day gift, a pink teddy bear, which Beverly promptly tears to shreads. News of Dr. Moses work Excites Dr. Holiday and she has Brandon brought in to take a look at her sister. Dr. Holiday decides to go work with Brandon on the cure project, while not officially resigning from Providence she has earned five years of vacation time and plans on using it to go work with Brandon on his cure, White Knight allows her to go but states that if this doesn't work, Beverly won't be welcomed back to the Petting Zoo. Six and Rex, suspicious, breaks into Brandon's lab and discovers that the Machine is a fake and that Diane was never "Cured". Dr. Moses reveals that his so called cure project is part of a scam to collect incurable E.V.O.s and weaponizing (amplify their mutations and modifying their personalities) them to sell to the highest bidder. When Rex tries to cure one of the E.V.O.s he discovered that they were only half cured, returned to their originally mutated state. Six is able to contact Five who gives information about where Moses is holding the auction to sell off the incurables. Brandon is holding his auction in the arctic when the team breaks in, under the threat of Six's wrath he reveals that while he did find a way to cure incurables, turning them into biological super weapons was both easier and More profitable. Unfortunately he's able to escape and frees his supercharged E.V.O. army, among them Beverly, to finish off the meddlers. At this point a army of Providence back up arrives to capture the E.V.O.s, Dr. Holiday with a pep talk from Six begins to repair and modify the machine while Six and Rex begin corralling the E.V.O.s into it. Using the "Magni-blade" setting on his Katana's to reverse the machine's pullarity. Unfortunately the Machine nearly killed Six and he only narrowly survives. The machine was destroyed in the process however, Beverly survived the explosion, better yet she has successfully been cured and is revealed to be teenager. Rex finally gets it through his thick head that Holiday is just a bit too old for him, lucky for him he has a teenage version to take to the mall on a date. In the Meantime Six and Holiday will also, be going on a date. Characters *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday *Bobo Haha *White Knight *César Salazar *Five *Beverly Holiday *Van Kleiss (cameo) Debuts *Brandon Moses Trivia *The Six/Holiday relationship strengthens in this episode. *Six's eyes are shown again for the third time, the first is in String Theory where a careful observer could see them, despite Six's sunglasses, the second was in Divide By Six where Six removed them while talking to his sensei. *Dr. Holiday's younger sister is named Beverly and is sucessfully cured. *This is Five's second appearance since episode twenty-seven "Divide by Six." *Van Kleiss is shown briefly as one of Dr. Moses' shadowed figure bidder. *We discover that Dr. Holiday's first name is Rebecca. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes